The present invention relates to an environmentally safe, multi-wall disposable bag for a granulated pesticide.
Granulated products are shipped and stored in a variety of different types of containers. Among the most commonly used containers for relatively small amounts of granulated materials is a multi-wall bag. Examples of such multi-wall bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,209 and 5,007,233.
Pesticides in granulated form are also shipped and stored in multi-wall paper bags. One of the disadvantages of these bags is the presence of residual pesticide. Because most unused pesticides require special disposal methods, bags having residual pesticide must be disposed of in landfills or by some other approved method. The expense of such disposal has led many pesticide suppliers to make their pesticides available in returnable, recyclable plastic containers. However, such containers are more expensive than the traditional multi-wall bags and still require special handling and treatment.
It would therefore be advantageous to develop a multi-wall bag for pesticides which could be disposed of at the site where it is used without the need to return, recycle or landfill the used bag.